Dry My Tears
by January Frost
Summary: An extremely fluffy Henry/Alice oneshot. When Henry's father has a colleague and his depressed granddaughter over, Henry finds out he has skills he never knew he had. R&R!


Disclaimer: I definitely don't own digimon... 

(A/N: Well, I decided to take a quick little brake off my tamers story, "A Vengeful Digimon", to write a quick little Henry/Alice oneshot, since I really really totally adore that couple. I know they don't really have any moments in the show, but somehow I can definitely see them together. This story is sorta a prologue for my other digimon fic, since Henry and Alice are together in it. This will sorta explain how they got together.

So here it is.

x.X.X.x

Henry Wong sat at the computer in his room. He wasn't doing anything incredibly interesting or out of the ordinary, just checking his email.

"Henry, could you come here for a second?" his dad called from their apartment's kitchen.

"Coming," Henry called back, getting up and opening the door to the other room.

It had been only a few months since the defeat of the D-Reaper, and the departing of the digimon. The tamers still missed them badly, especially Takato, Henry and Rika, who had known their digimon partners the longest. In some ways, not much had changed between the tamers; Rika still couldn't put up with Kazu and Kenta, Takato still loved to draw and Jeri was once again the happy-go-lucky girl she was before the D-Reaper. In other ways, many things had changed. Takato hadn't quite gotten up the courage to ask Jeri out yet, but the two were visibly closer, rarely seen without the other by their side. Rika could now put up with Ryo in the room, and even was sometimes spotted actually hanging out with him. Henry hadn't changed much himself, though. He was still the quiet, calm and sensible one, and he often kept to himself.

"Hey dad," he addressed his father, who was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop. "What is it that you wanted me for?"

"I just wanted to let you know that my colleague is coming over for lunch, since we have some business to attend to. He's also bringing over his grandchild, who I'm pretty sure is around your age. Who you mind entertaining her for a few hours while we work?"

Henry nodded. "Sure, why not? Sounds fun."

"Oh, and just to let you know, Dolphin told me that she doesn't really get out too much. She doesn't have many friends, and she's been going through some rough times recently, so be careful, okay? I'm not sure what happened, but Dolphin mentioned her being very reserved and quiet ever since... Well, you get the idea, right?"

Henry nodded again. "Don't worry. I'll be careful."

'She?' Henry thought. 'I wonder who that could be... Dad never mentioned any of his co-workers have any daughters.. or granddaughters my age.' he continued racking his brain for any mention of his dad's colleague's children as he walked back to his room.

A little while later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Dad!" Henry called to his father, getting up and walking to the door. He reached out and turned the doorknob, opening it to reveal a middle-aged man and a blonde girl about his ages.

Henry eyes widened as he came to recognize the girl. Her ice-blue eyes stood out against her pale skin and light blonde hair. She was dressed all in black, a black dress, shoes, and tights, with a single gold cross around her neck. Her Gothic Lolita style accentuated her sun-deprived complexion. She was the girl who was that big dog digimon's partner, Dobermon, who had given them the power to biomerge in the real world. Alice McCoy.

He quickly replaced his look of shock with a kind smile. "Hey there. Mr. McCoy, my dad's in his office, down the hall to your right." he extended his had to Alice. "Hi there. I'm Henry." 

Wordlessly, she took his hand and shook it. Her face remained blank.

"This is Alice, my granddaughter." Rob McCoy introduced her, looking slightly embarrassed at the girl's silence.

"Do you want to come watch a movie or something? Henry asked, turning in the direction of the living room.

Alice nodded, and moved to follow him. They went into Henry's TV room, which was quiet, since the rest of his family was out. He sat down on the couch and Alice sat beside him. Henry turned on the TV, and after watching an anime that was about half-way through and sitting through several moments of awkward silence, Henry turned to Alice.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked politely. She shook her head. Henry got up and walked to the kitchen, returning with two glasses of orange juice, just to be polite. He handed one to the black-clad girl, and sat down beside her again. The ending theme of the anime was now playing.

"I miss them too." he said quietly, referring to the digimon. "I know it's harder on you, since, well... since he sacrificed himself for us, which we're very, very grateful for. If it wasn't for him, we could never have fought the D-Reaper. He's the reason that West Shinjuku isn't swimming in a mass of red goo right now. But," his voice softened. "I miss them too. A lot. We all do. So you're not alone."

Then finally, the girl spoke. "He.. he was my best friend for the longest time." Henry looked up at Alice, and was surprised to find her once emotionless eyes brimming with tears. "When... when that experiment went wrong and I couldn't be retrieved from the digital world, the sovereign created Dobermon to keep me company. From then on, it was just us. Dobermon was almost my older brother, even my father at times. Then when the sovereign told us that we were to return to the real world to deliver a message to you, the tamers, I never expected that it meant that Dobermon would be... would be..." she broke into quiet sobs.

Henry looked at the girl in tears before him. She was shattered. He would be too, if Terriermon had suddenly had to leave him. Then he surprised himself, by putting his arms around the sobbing girl in front of him. His actions shocked himself, since he had never actually been faced with the situation of a heartbroken, crying girl in front of him. He didn't think he'd know what to do, but what he was doing seemed to be working.

Alice slowly melted into his embrace, her head against his shoulder and her arms against his chest.

"Shh... It's okay to cry about it." he was still surprised that the words were coming out of his mouth. Since when did he know how to calm down a crying girl? "All of us tamers were sad when our digimon left us. Even Rika was crying."

"R-Rika? The girl with the fox digimon?" Alice asked shakily.

"That's her. She's as tough as nails, and she was crying her eyes out." Henry's voice was gently, and it seemed to be working. Alice's sobs quieted, and her body no longer shook with the force of them. Henry gently patted her back. "So it's okay to cry,"

Alice nodded. "I-I know.. It's just that.. well, since I was in the Digital world for so long, I don't really have any human friends. I'm not exactly that close with my granddad, so I never really had a shoulder to cry on. Until... until I met you, and you.." Alice trailed off, her face buried in Henry's orange vest.

Henry blushed and smiled. He honestly didn't know where his sudden expertise at soothing heartbroken girls had come from, but he was certainly glad for it. He wasn't really sure what this warm, fuzzy feeling was, but he liked it. And he liked the girl in his arms, and he liked being able to make her stop crying.

He gently pried her off him, and held her out so he could see her face. "If you ever want to, you know, talk about the digimon, or anything really, you can always just call me, or send me an email." he said gently.

Alice nodded, and smiled slightly. "Thank you, Henry" she whispered. Her eyes were still teary, but she was no longer crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were glistening with tears.

Then, to Henry's surprise, she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. It was so soft and fleeting that Henry almost thought he had imagined it, but when Alice pulled away, her face was bright red. Judging by the burning sensation he felt in his cheeks, he was blushing too. Their eyes met, and they held each other's gaze. Henry's hands were still on her shoulders, and Alice's on his chest. Only a few moments passed, but it seemed like an eternity for both of them.

Then suddenly their moment was shattered by Mr. McCoy's voice calling his granddaughter. " Alice! It's time to go!"

The pair quickly sprang apart. They both stood up, and walked towards the front entrance of the Wong's front entrance.

The two older men were shaking hands. Then they noticed Henry and Alice walking towards them.

"Well, we'd better be off," Mr.McCoy stated. "We still have lots of work to do at Hypnos, now that we have your files, Janyu."

"So you'll be over next weekend for the next batch?" Henry's father asked.

Rob McCoy nodded. "And probably the one after that as well. I'm not sure how long this project is going to take." He turned to Henry and Alice and smiled. "Looks like you two will be seeing a lot of each other."

Then Henry remembered something. "Oh!" he reached into his pocket and produced a piece of paper. "Here's my email." he said, handing the paper to Alice. (A/N: let's just say he carries around a paper with his email on it...)

She smiled back at him. Mr.McCoy opened the door to leave. "See you later, Henry."

"See you later." he responded.

Once their guests had left, Henry went back to his room and flopped on his bed.

Only one thought was going through his head.

'I think I'm in love...'

x.X.X.x

(A/N: well that was incredibly fluffy.. but then again, mindless fluff is my specialty . I figured the Henry/Alice category looked a little bit barren.

Well, Review please! And check out my other tamers story for more Henry/Alice!


End file.
